I need you and you need me
by alexmonalisa
Summary: After X3, I was inspired by the music channel I was watching and wrote this short fic. Basically Rogue is dating a certain Cajun and Logan feels that Rogue deserves someone better...
1. Think Twice

I'm on holiday now so it's mostly homework I'm catching up on. But when I'm done with this project I'll be working on my new stories and finishing old ones. But here's a one-shot I had to write. Please review, I do allow anonymous reviews. [lyrics]

-xXx-

_**[When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do]**_

Logan stood by the window, his eyes piercing him. Remy LeBeau. Out of all the guys in the mansion, Rogue had to date this guy. And what really pissed Logan off is the fact that Remy didn't feel the same way that Rogue did. Remy had been here for a year and had been dating Rogue for about 7 months of that year. If you could call it dating. More like Remy fawning after Rogue. She had been confused, what with the cure not working and her powers coming and going. Then the moment she can control it, Gambit decides to profess his undying love for her.

_**[Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical]**_

Then she came in. He felt an ache in his heart. She looked beautiful. She wore a beautiful green dress and her hair hung loosely over her shoulders. She smiled and waved at him. He smiled back but it was an effort. It hurt knowing none of that was for him.

[_**Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more]**_

He wanted to hurt Gambit. Slice him into pieces. Rogue sat down and picked up her book, continuing from where she left off. And then the bastard put his arm around her. She smiled, a smile that wanted for his own. Gambit chuckled lightly and lifted his finger to stroke her cheek. She didn't respond still. To Logan's annoyance, Gambit leaned forward and began whispering in French, his lips barely touching her earlobe.

[_**She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out]**_

Rogue put her book down and leaned towards Gambit.

'Enough!' growled Logan.

Rogue moved away from Gambit and smiled shyly at Logan.

'Problem, _frere_?' chuckled Gambit.

'This here is a school, Gumbo. Keep your hands to yourself.'

Or else. Gambit shrugged and stood up. Then he turned to Rogue, taking her hand.

'Shall we go somewhere more private, _chere_.'

Rogue bit her lip, then stood up and let Gambit take her away.

[_**Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please]**_

'Logan!'

He turned away from his window. She was standing in the doorway of his room. Her face was streaked with tears. He moved towards her but then he could smell _him_ on her. He sat on his bed, looking at his hands.

'What's wrong?'

'He cheated on me.'

What did she expect? If she didn't give Gambit the merchandise he would find it somewhere else.

'You knew?' she whispered.

'What?'

'You knew? And you didn't tell me!' she screamed.

'You wouldn't believe me if I had told you.'

She sniffed and sat down next to him. Then she carefully laid her head on her shoulder.

'Are you leaving him?'

'I don't know. I still love him. I think I do.'

He nodded. That Cajun was going to pay.

[_**Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn**_  
_**Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more]**_

'She doesn't belong t'y'.'

'Listen careful, Gumbo. You go near her again and…'

SKNIT

He brought his claws near to Gambit's face. Gambit merely chuckled and walked away.

[_**What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You're gone I'm wasted]**_

He reached out for another beer. Empty. He sighed looking around. Nothing but empty bottles. Perfect.

'Logan…'

'Not now, Rogue.'

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'Did you mean what you said? Nothing can happen between us.'

What? When had he said that? Oh yeah about a year and a half ago. But he was going through some things then. He didn't mean it.

'Where's Gambit?'

'Um… kitchen. Actually he said he wanted to meet me.'

'Then you should go.'

She ran out of the room. He sighed and followed, he had to see that Gambit kept his promise.

[_**When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down]**_

'_Chere_, marry me.'

Logan stopped in front of the door. Gambit was down on one knee in front of a stunned Rogue. Rogue looked at Logan and bit her lip. Logan gathered his strength and smiled at her. Then he turned and walked down the stairs, down the corridor, out the door into the streets. And he kept walking.

_**[Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out]**_

'Logan, what's wrong?'

'You'll make a beautiful bride.'

'LOGAN!'

'I'm done, Rogue. I can't watch you make all these mistakes.'

'Mistakes?'

'For God's sake, Marie! Yes, he sleeps around all the time. He doesn't love you, he wants your body.'

'I know. That's why I said no.'

'Is that the only reason you said no?'

'Yes.'

'Then this is goodbye.'

He turned and carried walking on. He couldn't be with someone who didn't love him.

-xXx-

Thank you for reading… yes there will be a part 2 and it will be Rogue's POV. I decided half way through writing this to put a part 2.


	2. Breathe Slow

Okay so here's Rogue's POV but it takes place afterwards.

-xXx-

_**[I'm running out of patience  
'cos i can't believe what the hell  
I'm hearing  
And speaking of hell  
it don't compare to this heat  
that I am feeling]**_

'So your just going to leave.'

'I've been here to long. Besides I can't stand being around the Cajun any longer.'

'So that's it then.'

He shrugged and continued to pack. She clenched her fists controlling her anger.

'I didn't mean what I said.' she yelled.

'Then why did you say it?'

'I was confused. People say things and don't mean them. What do you care anyway?'

He stopped packing. He walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes.

'Who says I don't care?'

She opened her eyes and they fell upon his bag full of clothes.

'If you really cared, you wouldn't leave.'

_**[I love you too much  
it shows  
all my emotions go  
out of control  
good for you bad for me  
when I can hardly see  
from the tears that flow]**_

She turned around and walked out. She didn't rush out. She wanted him to call out to her, pull her back and hold her. She felt tears pour from her eyes, but she didn't let him see.

'Bye Logan.'

He didn't answer. She sighed and walked out. It's what's best, she thought. She kept walking, thousands of emotions filling her.__

_**[Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cos ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Before i lose it get comp oh oh oh 'sure]**_

She sat in her room. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. She had to stay calm. She was not some weak girl. She was grown-up and independent. She didn't need someone to hold her hand and look after her. She made her own decisions. Actually the more she thought about it the more she realized that maybe it was time for her to take control.

'Hi.'

She looked up and smiled. Just the right person.

'Hi Bobby.'

'You okay?'

'No.'

He sat down next to her. After they broke up, they'd become best friends. If there was one person she could always count on it was Bobby.

'Heard Logan is going to leave.'

'Yeah.'

'And you and Gambit...'

'Don't even go there.'

'You know, I get why your angry with Gambit. But Logan...'

'He just...argh! I feel so frustrated. Why does he act so weird?'

'Becasue he loves you.'

'What?'

'Come on, it's so obvious.'

'I think not. He told me nothing could happen. Ever. Then I let moved on.'

'Things change.'

'Duh!' she said, rolling her eyes.

'Look, don't let what happened with Gambit affect how you feel. And don't live in the past. And...'

'This is a long list.'

'And don't let your pride get in the way.'

Rogue raised an eyebrow. Bobby smiled and walked out. Her pride?

_**[Not gonna lie  
or even try  
you've got my wheel spinning  
and I ain't the one to show  
the gun  
'Cos that means you will be  
Winning ]**_

No,no,no. Not again, She wasn't going to cave in first. _Pride?_ Huh? She wasn't proud. She just didn't want to get hurt. She been hurt so bad. Who proposes to a girl, thinking that's the way to get her to forget infidelity. But, still...No! She wouldn't crawl back to Gambit. But she wouldn't give in to her heart so easily. If Logan wanted to leave, who was she to stop him. She wasn't going to make the first step this time.

_**[I love you too much  
it shows  
All my emotions go  
out of control  
Good for you bad for me  
when I can hardly see  
from the tears that flow]**_

Dam these tears. She didn't want to cry but it was getting harder. She loved him. She truly did. But truthfully, she was to confused to allow herself to do anything. Bobby came back in her room, tissue box in one hand.

'Is he gone?' she whispered.

'Not yet.'

What was taking him so long?

'_Chere_?'

_**[Somebody better hold me back  
You're lucky I know how to act  
(So lucky ain't gonna attack)  
I'm being calm and cool  
but believe me you  
it's taking everything to just  
breathe breathe breathe]**_

Anger rose in her throat. Bobby grabbed her arm and held tight. She stared into those burning red on black eyes. She felt only hate. Calm down girl, she told herself. Breathe, breathe.

'Gambit, you should leave.' muttered Bobby.

'Remy juss want'd t'say adieu.'

'Good to know I won't be seeing you again.' she snarled.

Gambit nodded and walked out. Rogue turned and saw Bobby was smiling. She heard a smash and a crunching sound then a thud as something fell to the ground. Sounded like someone was knocked out. Bobby let out a burst of laughter and left still smiling.

'Bobby, wha...' she called out.

[_**I am gonna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cos ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Ladies never lose comp oh oh oh 'sure]**_

Logan stood in her doorway. She had to clutch her chest and remind herself to breathe.

'Logan?'

'Think I could ever leave you?'

'What happened out there?'

'Gambit will be taking a long nap before he leaves.'

'Thank you.'

She shifted on her bed, staring at the floor. Pride...

'I love you, Logan.'

What pride? She looked up at him. He stood in front of her. Then he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'I love you, too.'

Then his lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her heart was racing, she had to remind herself to just breathe.


End file.
